Echos Of The Heart
by chachingmel123
Summary: With nothing to go back to, Mirai Trunks has no choice but to stay in the past. Past Trunks is less than thrilled at this, as he finds himself in the shadow of his future self. Full of despair, he decides to ends his life only to find himself in the future, human and with a new identity
1. Chapter 1

Echoes of the Heart

Summary: With nothing to go back to, Mirai Trunks has no choice but to stay in the past. Past Trunks is less than thrilled at this, as he finds himself in the shadow of his future self. Full of despair, he decides to ends his life only to find himself in the future, human and with a new identity.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Trunks Briefs had taken a lot of shit over the years, what with his father being a fighting alien and villains always popping up to ruin his day.

But what he couldn't stand was Mirai Trunks.

Mirai Trunks was the future version of himself or alternate version.

Now Trunks didn't have anything against the guy personally, after all, how could he hate himself?

What he hated was, the changes that the guy brought along with him.

If you had asked Trunks what was his first clear memory, it wouldn't be the sound of going to the beach or hugging his parents.

It was the memory of his own father looking at him like he was seeing someone else.

Trunks, at that time was too young to recognise the gazes, that sometimes his parents or other friends of his parents would have.

Those gazes continued well into childhood.

And then, he realised the reason behind those gazes.

It was because of him.

Not only was it shocking to hear that the person that he freed from the time machine was a future and alternate version of himself.

But all he could think about was how he got that haunted look in those eyes.

Trunks didn't exactly notice the difference in his surroundings right away but when his crush started crushing on his future self.

Things went downhill, very fast.

Even when Black Goku, was defeated, things continued to change.

He found out, he had no say in letting Mirai into the house, his parents didn't even ask him and moved him to another room.

"Trunks, why can't you be more helpful like Mirai in the kitchen?" His mother would said.

"Trunks, stop goofing around. You don't see, Mirai, doing that?" His father would say.

"Why can't you be more reliable like Mirai, Trunks" Another comment from his mother.

And Trunks found it maddening.

It was like he was fading slowly in the background and being replaced by a better version of himself.

His parents didn't even notice when he was late to dinner, a couple of times, to the point he stopped coming down for dinner at all and only came down for the little left overs.

He didn't even think his own parents noticed him scouring around the kitchen looking for left-over food in the middle of the night, it was no easy task when you have a Saiyan for a father, that's for sure.

Those cherished shopping trips began to stop and they stopping picking him up from school.

It was like he was invisible to those around him and when he did get attention there attention it was from his own father who wished to 'train' him.

It was a beating, not training.

His father beat him and then, when he couldn't put up much of fight, his father would only ridicule him saying, why couldn't he be as strong Mirai?

Well excuse him, if he wasn't a decade or so older.

But he could handle it, even if his crush was stolen from him, he would endure it because, surely they couldn't forget his own birthday, he already saw the streamers and his mother was cooking a birthday cake.

He should have known, better.

Trunks had actually woke up and walked down stairs with the first genuine smile in a long time, the smell of his favourite blue berry pancakes filled the air.

"Good morning, Trunks" His mother said, not knowing that, that sentence, contained the most words she had said to her youngest version of her son in a month.

"Good morning, mom" Trunks said, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Trunks, can you set up the plates for Mirai birthday breakfast?" She said, not knowing seeing how his smile dropped.

 _Mirai birthday!? What about mine!?_ He thought, fury flashed in his mind but he calmed down, surely his father must have remembered, him.

He was wrong, so wrong.

Vegeta came in with Mirai like, a proud father, seeing his oldest version of his son reached Super Saiyan 3 today, he had completely forgotten about who, he truly should be training.

Trunks felt like he could only watch as his mother said "Happy Birthday" to Mirai and not to him, who she had seen first.

He plastered on a smile, as he forced himself to sit down and watch his own parent's shower Mirai with gifts, he left the moment they were all distracted, it wasn't that hard and instead he flow outside of town and onto a hill.

Hopefully until the day was over.

"Happy, birthday, me" He sang to himself, it was such a sad thing to see, when you have to sing to yourself when you clearly have a family to sing to you on birthday.

His solitude was sadly interrupted by Piccolo who had come to get him, when someone had finally noticed he was missing.

"So there you are" The namekian said, landing near him.

"Go away.." Trunk said, burying his head in his knees.

"What's got you so mopy?" Piccolo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Piccolo, do you remember what day it is, today?" Trunks asked.

"It's your birthday obviously" Piccolo said, raising an eyebrow, not knowing how much those words meant to him.

"You remember?" Trunks looked up, honestly surprised.

"Of course I do" Piccolo said, "Why wouldn't I, when your own party is going on?"

Now Trunks frowned and said. "Piccolo that's not my party. It's Mirai's, my parents didn't even have a joint party even though were technically the same person. Everyone but you seemed to have forgotten I even exist"

And Piccolo recalled in shock and said. "That's not true. Vegeta and Bulma are just trying make Mirai feel welcome since he has nobody left, they've just been busy, it would take some time to get back to normal, you see."

"Yeah, right" Trunk said, clearly Piccolo was either blind or he hadn't spent a day in his house.

Piccolo picked Trunks up despite his protests and flow towards the Briefs house, determined to prove Trunks wrong and prove that t they do care about him.

"Well it's about time" Bulma said, seeing the two and her youngest version of her son.

Trunk rolled his eyes and walked in, completely ignoring his mother.

"HEY!" Bulma yelled, only for Piccolo to place a hand on her shoulder while shaking his head

"Just give him, time, Bulma" Piccolo said, they both went inside and Piccolo eyes widened in shock at the big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Mirai'.

There was no mention of Trunks even in the sentence.

The boy himself looked like he couldn't care less of where he was right now, despite his aching heart.

They all went to congratulate Mirai on his birthday while Piccolo could only look on in shock, everyone else seemed to be ignoring Trunks.

Piccolo watched in disbelief as pictures were taken and Trunks wasn't even invited to partake in the photograph.

He could tell that something broke when the cake came out, to reveal it had been signed in Mirai name with no mention of Trunks.

But Piccolo wasn't going, to stand by and let this happen and said. "Um, Bulma shouldn't Trunks be cutting the cake too?"

The women herself gave him an annoyed look before puzzlement settle in when she realised what he just said. "Why? It's Mirai special day and I don't want Trunks ruining it" and Trunk fist clutched.

"Ruin it?" Piccolo said, in disbelief. "Have you forgotten, it's Trunks birth day too!? That Mirai and Trunks are, one and the same, even though there, from different realities!?"

And Bulma looked like she was just slapped, her eyes widened in shock, as she realised he was right.

Mirai and Trunks were one and the same, so they shared the same birthdays.

She had forgotten her own child's birthday!

But she refused to let the reality of what she's done, sink in and said. "Well I'm sure Trunks doesn't mind giving up his birthday today, since Mirai needs to be surrounded by friends and family since he's got nobody left"

Trunk got up from his chair and walked out of the door, ignoring his mother's shouts and other's, questioning what was going on.

Piccolo gave everyone a glare before dashing out of the door, after Trunks.

The boy couldn't not be alone right now.

#Trunks PV#

His heart hurt.

It hurt so much.

Not even the wind could wipe away the tears from his own heart.

He had never contempt suicide before, but right now he was feeling very suicidal, after all, his life was practically taken away from him and who would notice he was gone?

An image of a green alien flashed in his mind.

Piccolo would miss him but it hurt too much.

He could feel that he was being tailed, if he was going to commit suicide, now, he was going to do it fast.

He plunged into the sea and instead of hold his breath, he breathed in just as how he breathing in oxygen, as he plunged in deeper and deeper.

He felt his lungs cry out and his strength going but he ignored it and continued to plunge deeper and breath.

His eye sight was going and his vision was going black, not to mention the killer headache, but he kept on going.

His lung finally gave out.

Trunks Briefs drowned to death.

#A decade in the future.#

The Richy family in America, were in huge celebration.

At long last, the mistress of the family, was pregnant with a baby boy, at last there would be an heir to the estate.

A baby room was prepared and was filled with expensive toys from top to bottom, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the baby will be spoilt rotten when it was born.

It was a joyous time for the family, watching the baby grow until the mistress of the family, water broke and the baby was just minutes or hours away from entering the world.

The mistress was taken into the private wing to the hospital and her husband was right beside her, through all of it, as she screamed and squeezed his hand until it was completely red.

A baby's scream rocked through the room, it was like music to their ears, the baby's own head was finally released and the baby took its first breath into the new world.

It sounded more like a horrifying scream like going through a traumatic event.

Like being born.

The baby had his father purple hair and his mother crystal blue eyes, instantly they loved him at first sight.

It was their baby boy, they would be crazy not to love the child in their arms.

"Congratulation, Mr and Mrs Richey on your baby boy" One of their private nurses said, as she took the baby and washed it before wrapped it, delicately in a blanket before handing it over to the proud new parents.

"He's such a beautiful child" Another private nurse said.

Both parents looked down at their sleeping son, Mr Richey bent down and kissed his new son forehead with love.

"What should we call, him" Mrs Richey said, she looked loving at her child with love. "He's sleeping face is so cute"

"Let's call him, Luke." Her husband said, "Luke Phineas Richey." Not knowing it was a whole lot better name than being named after underwear.

"Luke.." She said, rolling the name around her tongue. "I like it. Well call him Luke, I can't wait to introduce him to his oldest sister, after all, she was the one most excited about having a little brother to play with" stroking the little hair on her babies hair.

This child was going to spoilt and they all know it.

#A half day later#

Trunks, newly dubbed Luke Phineas Richey, blinked as he stared around the luxurious room he was in, presents were piled high and above him was one of the baby mobile toys, except each and every part of it was made out of high quality material that was beautiful crafted.

And he just had to think.

 _WHERE THE HELL AM I!?_

And scene!

If I do make this into a story, then I'm making it Pan and Trunks story, because I think the idea of them being together despite the huge age difference between them, is sweet, that's why I de-aged Trunks, so now he's only three years older than Pan. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do own the DragonBall franchise.

Enjoy!

[Edit:30/08/2016: 10:32]

King Kai felt his heart stop, when he felt the younger Trunks Brief Kai flicker in and out, before going out like a lightbulb.

Nobody could keep their Kai from him, nobody!

Unless...

He feared what had happened to Trunks.

"Goku" He said, connecting to the Saiyan's mind.

This was urgent.

#Briefs residence#

"King Kai?" Goku said, disappointed that he couldn't eat his cake right away, before he blinked, after receiving the aliens message "Check for Trunks signature?" he said, wondering why.

" _Goku, can feel the youngest version of Trunks, Kai?"_ King Kai said, hoping he was wrong and what he was getting was a signal interference.

And Goku obeyed, he did a full scan of the area, expecting the half breed to be near Piccolo's since the alien did go after him.

Instead he found nothing that even remotely resembled Trunks own Kai.

Goku immediately broaded his search to the nearby town and beyond, not wanting to jump to conclusions yet.

But he still found nothing, it was like Trunks had completely vanished without a trance, beyond reach and hoped Piccolo could shed some light on where Trunks had gone because he did not like the alarm bells going off in his mind, currently.

"K-King Kai" He said, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't sense Trunks Kai at all, sure Trunks was much stronger than he was at that age but he, himself, was far too advanced at sensing KI for Trunks to even think about attempting to hide his Kai from him.

Did that mean?

" _So, you can't feel him either"_ King Kai said, he thought so.

"King Kai, does that mean.." Goku said, not wanting to believe it. "Trunks is…"

"What about Trunks?" Krillin said, clearly having heard his friend talking.

That's when he noticed his best friend's face and everyone else, did also.

Goku looked positively pale.

"Goku?" Bulma said, now very concerned, Goku looked serious.

Just than, the door swung open to reveal Piccolo carrying something in his cloak.

The alien walked towards them, a look of pure rage on his face as his cloak, unrevealed itself to reveal the form of a young Trunks briefs, unconscious and wet.

But only Goku know what he was truly looking at.

"Piccolo, why is he wet?" Bulma said, "It's a sunny day outside." wondering if it had mysteriously rained while she didn't notice, Trunks couldn't have gone swimming with his clothes on, could he?

"Bulma…" Goku said, making everyone look at him. "Piccolo, Trunks, he…" he didn't want it confirmed.

Piccolo nodded, he had checked the body himself.

"What's going on?" Mira said, getting up suddenly looking alarmed, the air around Goku and Piccolo was not comforting in the least.

"Come on guys" Gohan said, trying to lighten the mood. "Why such a heavy atmosphere? You would think someone died or something, it's Mira birthday!"

"That's because someone did die, Gohan." Piccolo said, with all the seriousness in the world.

"Who?" Kirlian said, suddenly looking very alert while everyone was on guard.

"It's Trunks" Goku said, placing two fingers on the younger Trunks neck, to check for an impulse, he wasn't surprised to find there was none.

"Judging by the still warm temperature of his body, he hadn't been dead for very long."

He didn't want to turn around to see the news finally hit home.

Ch 2: Reincarnation.

As expected, the news that this reality Trunks was dead, was not received well by all especially from Bulma, who instantly thought he was joking and want to shake her son 'awake' convinced it was some kind of joke, it was the hardest thing any of them had to watch, seeing Bulma break crying over the son who's eyes won't open ever again, while all Vegeta and the other's had to do, was just sense Trunks Kai or lack of, to know that he spoke the truth.

After that, Vegeta went missing for a couple of days, most likely to vent out his anger and mourn his lost of his real son, sure Mira was another version of his son from a parallel universe but he wasn't really his, he couldn't deny the fact that Mira had been born to his dead parallel counterpart, at most he should see him as a role model for his own son.

It was really too bad that he realised this, all too late.

While the rest sat around a table, wanting to hear how Trunks body had been found.

Piccolo had told them all that he sensed that Trunks Kai was flickered on and off, which rose alarm bells in his mind, it became more urgent to him to get to Trunks but by the time he finally found him, all of the boy's Kai was completely gone.

Trunks body was found floating in the ocean in the middle of nowhere, Piccolo had tried everything to revive Trunks but it was no use, he discovered that Trunks had been dead for a full five minutes before he discovered him.

All of them could only guess what happened, but Piccolo theory was the most accurate and disturbing of all of them, he had seen the boy's eyes before Trunks walked out, those eyes were the eyes of someone who had given up on the world.

You didn't need to be a professor in psychology to know what that meant.

But he didn't dare make his suspicion known, it wasn't because he didn't want to cause an even bigger uproar and make Bulma burst into a fresh wave of tears more than she had already, but it was out of respect for Trunks, why should he tell them all what drove him to taking such a drastic decision.

Who know what they would say about the boy, if they all hadn't truly reviewed their actions in his last days of life?

That's why he wanted them all to question just why Trunks was dead in the first place.

Piccolo had to watched, shaking his head, everyone else urged Goku to speak with King Kai to see if they could locate Trunk's soul and find a way to return him to his body.

Piccolo highly doubted that Trunks would want to return, if they did find him, he didn't want to be the boy when he's back In the land of the living and faced with an angry and crying Bulma, along with an extremely angry Vegeta not to mention everyone pity looks everywhere he want, Bulma would no doubt glue herself by his side 24-7.

He shudder at the mere thought.

But to everyone's surprise, King Kai informed them that, Trunks Brief was never registered, the boy soul never passed through the gates into heaven.

And Souls that don't get registered, are the one's who had decided to end their own lives because of overwhelming grief and despair.

So to sum it up.

Trunks soul could be anywhere.

Well, that answers Piccolo theory about the boy committing suicide while the rest couldn't have been more shocked, about this revelation.

Of course they all went into denial.

Trunks didn't have any reason to even think about committing suicide.

Piccolo just wished that where ever Trunks was, he was safe and happy.

# A decade in the future#

The soul of Trunks, or Luke as he was called by everyone in the house, had been one confused little boy when, everyone who entered his room, kept on calling him 'Luke' or 'young master' instead of Trunks like he was so used to.

And why was he so small!?

He found out that he could barely move his toes, let alone get up and walk around, instead he was carried around, all he had to do was use what little energy he had to force his arms up and he was carried.

At least he got passed the stage were he thought he was dreaming, he had been burped why too many times not to feel the all too real pain in his back, convincing him this wasn't a dream.

He didn't even want to think about the breastfeeding he had to endure, perhaps he was breast fed when he was baby as Trunks but he was thankful that such a horrifying experience was experience with a baby mind-set that didn't know the difference between the number one and two.

But he now he had an older childs mindset and he remembered very vividly the sight of his first random breast.

Oh, god, no.

Luckily his dislike seemed to be noted and his usual source milk, was switch out for milk from a well liquefied bottle pretty fast, thank the heavens, he never know that milk could taste so good especially the super expensive kind, the specially designed bottle had the letter 'L' engraved on it, to signal it was for him.

He couldn't help but recall his first time, he had met his 'big sister'.

Talk about creepy.

The little four year old girl snuck into the room one day while he was sleeping, so that when he woke up, he found himself staring into the eyes of a very creepy blue eyed little girl with blue hair.

"HI!" The girl shouted in english, making him flinch back at the volume. "I'm Julie, your big sister! I've always wanted a little sibling to play with, your so small!"

And he was in too much shock, to think or say anything.

"I can't wait until you're big enough to play with" She said, smiling so brightly. "We're going to have so much fun!" taking his little hand and shaking it with unholy strength that shouldn't belong to a four year old.

And never in his life had he been scared of a person that was less than half his mental age before, until in that very moment. Sure, he could deal with a father who did nothing but fight and 'train' him but he could not deal with a happy over active girl who looked like she was going to grow into a lunatic when she reached adulthood.

"Bye, little brother" The little girl said, finally giving him some breathing space. "I'll be back tomorrow" much to his horror.

And she made good on her promise, she was back day after day, talking about the most random things to him and invading his personal space, as a result he was forced to get used to her presence very quickly wither he liked it or not.

Days flow by, and he, in no time at all found himself with the strength to crawl around and explore the large estate, to the point where it became normal to see him crawling around all over the place.

This place was amazing, it made the Briefs home look like a trash bag, everywhere he turned to, there was either a huge carving of paintings or magnificent sculpture staring back at him, it reminded him of a very upscale museum his family want to recently, except for the fact that this was apparently a house.

Whoever owned this place was stinking rich.

The maids and butlers immediately moved out of the way, when they saw the 'little master' coming their way, many women cooed seeing the baby while some kept a close eye on the child in case he bashed his head against something hard.

It wasn't until he was, on, one of his usual runs from his new big sister Julie, did he finally meet his new mother and father personally.

He had somehow found himself in one of the jewelry rooms, when he was suddenly picked up by large delicate hands wrap around his small frame, moments later his face met with a beautiful young women with the same blues to eyes to his own, she also looked like him enough to tell him who she was.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" His mother said, her voice was a soft as butter and spoke with love and affection in it.

Only for him to realise, he had forgotten what it felt like to be spoken to with such love coming from the person who birthed him, Bulma was either too busy to sit down and really talk to him or she was with Mirai trying to make him feel 'more at home', hoping that he would see her as a second mother or something.

While Vegeta.

Well Vegeta was Vegeta, what kind of parental love did he expect from the man besides 'Vegeta's: tough love lesson 101'?

It was ironic how the man kept complaining about his family, only to show how actually attached he was when either his family was threatened or he, himself was about to die.

So being looked at this way was a welcoming change for him.

"Where you attracted to all the shiny things, Luke?" The women cooed, speaking to him like he had a brain full of peanut butter, making him frown, he hated being talked down to like he was a baby.

Oh.

That's right.

He was a baby.

And then a tall man appeared, with purple hair!

And he here he thought only grandpa and himself were the only one's on earth to have purple hair as their natural hair colour, maybe there was other people who had the same hair colour out there that he didn't know about, but he was sure it was defiantly rear.

"Dianna, are you done picking out, which jewellery you want to wear, yet?" the man said, before he spotting the baby in his wife's arms and said "Luke?" his voice soft as he looked at his baby son.

 _So this is my father?_ He thought, he was honestly surprised, he expected to be subjected to one of Vegeta heated looks, that made him sure that his own father was imagining how to kill him and dispose of his body without anyone finding out.

"Wasn't he supposed to be in the nursery?" The man said, but there was genuine concern and not that tone that said 'put him back, or else' that you could practically hear in Vegeta voice.

"I think he misses us" 'Dianna' said, kissing her baby on the forehead."Steve, honey, we barely have to time to spend with our children, we've been working none stop. If this keeps up, by the time Luke is all grown up, we'll have no connection with our own children. I'm sure our work isn't urgent enough that we won't be able to take more than a couple of days off to be with them."

"That's true, so what do you suggest?" 'Steve' said, thinking back at how free their jobs actually were, they could do their work at home but they prefered to meet their clients in person instead of over video chat or phone.

"How about we go on a family outing tomorrow?" she said.

And scene!

Finally went through this chapter properly, today.

Next chapter, Trunks experiences what it's like to go shopping with a normal all human family, for one thing, nobody is arguing with each other and his father doesn't look like he's about to bolt and go train somewhere else for the next couple of days. While on the trip Trunks accidently unlocks his hidden power within, he can never be normal. Review/ fav follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the DragonBall Franchise.

[Edit:31/08/2016}

Enjoy!

Mirai Trunks, couldn't help but wonder how did this happen?

He had been devastated to find out that after the defeat of Black Goku, the being had truly finished off every single person on the planet before he could stop him, it had been too late and now he was the only left, he had lost everything.

He had no reason to stay in his own reality, his own time, it would be better for him to just end it all and join everyone up above.

Yes, Trunks wasn't the only one who thought about ending it, ending the pain and suffering, he wanted to reunite with both of his parents and friends who lost their lives due to the war that never seemed to stop.

But something held him back, he was offered a chance to find a reason to live again, he was offered a chance to move forward.

He didn't know why he accepted to stay in this reality, a reality where the Androids never truly destroyed anything and his own father was still alive and well, but he took it.

Maybe it was because he wanted to spend time with his own father and find out what Vegeta was truly was like, maybe it was the carving to have his own mother by his side again but who was he fooling?

This wasn't his reality, these people who had his friends and family's faces weren't the one's he know, this reality belonged to a different a Trunks. A Trunks who was much happier than he was, a Trunks that didn't go through all the pain and suffering that he had endured, a Trunks who always had his family by his side and friends.

That's, why Mirai had secretly always envied his other self.

So that's why he didn't understand why the same Trunks, who he envied would take his own life.

Unlike the other's, he wasn't in denial like the rest, he had been to hell and back, fought many wars and had seen things that no teenager his age should see, it had made him more open to the cold hard truth that was reality, and he could handle it a lot better than the others.

All he could do was stare at his younger self grave, wondering what he should feel.

Should he feel angry, sad, go into full blown denial or be jealous that this Trunks had the guts to end it all, when he could not?

He couldn't count how many times he had cut himself, hoping that the blade would dig deep enough to hit a vital point and he would bleed to death with nobody to stop him, so that he could finally join his true family and friends.

But he didn't expect the feeling of nothingness to rear it's ugly head, as he stared at the grave.

He wondered if seeing so many graves, had made him unresponsive to the sight of another one or he had shed to many tears in the past.

But he know what it truly was.

The reason why he felt nothing was because he didn't know the boy.

Everyone else had know his counterpart for years while he couldn't recall ever sitting down with the boy and asking him about his hopes, dreams and thoughts for the future.

After all, they were really one and the same, why should he get to know his other self, it never occurred that living in a reality where everyone he knew was very much alive and well, would make an impact on the boy.

If he had sat down and stop wallowing in his self pity, he would have noticed there were clear differences between them and they weren't quite one and the same.

As a result, of never truly spending time with him, he never formed a connection beyond that of the obvious.

It led to the feeling of staring at the grave like he was staring at a complete stranger.

The same feeling that you get when you know, you should be sad but you can't truly shed tears.

And he hated it.

The boy deserved so much better than this.

Ch 3: The Richy Family, Family Day Out: Unlock the Power

To say, Luke formally Trunks Briefs, was excited that he was finally getting his first glimpse of the outside world beyond what he could see through one of the estate windows when he was picked up was an understatement of a lifetime.

Because finally he could finally go places, go beyond the barrier and venture out into the world.

He was dressed in a little blue shirt, over it was a white sleeveless button jacket, blue shorts and white sock were pulled above his kneecaps, if his clothes didn't say rich than the rest of his family members would give it away.

His mother was dressed, in a Coco Chanel black suit with high heels and all, his big sister seemed to be the only one dressed normally, she wore her favourite mickey mouse top with gray mickey mouse leggings and mickey mouse trainers.

While his father seemed to be the worst of them all, the man was clearly trying to hard to dress normally and it showed, it was the oddest thing in the world to see the man in jeans and in a 'meat' t-shirt, you could just tell that clearly the man wasn't comfortable in them but he wanted to blend in.

Luke, wouldn't be surprised if someone decided to rob his family today, he know if he stole for a living than this family would be a perfect target, he just hopped that his parents had guards standing by or something, in case something happened.

He was carried and placed in yet again, an expensive looking stroller, he wanted to facepalm, clearly his parents didn't know what it meant to be discreet and blend in with the crowd, he was then pushed out of his room and into the hallway.

He reached the front door in five minutes and finally took his first step, well, he was wheeled out of the compound he called home and wheeled to a family jeep, it clearly looked like it was waxed recently.

The door was opened by a butler and he was strapped into the one baby seat, while the pushchair was packed into the back of jeep, the door was then closed.

"Luke!" Julie said, throwing her arms around him, while the baby looked ready to try and escape the straps that bound him to his chair.

"Ready?" His mother said, finding her children's 'sibling bonding' cute, it never occurred to her that one of his children were trying get away from the other. "Let's go"

Her husband started the car and they drove off.

#20 minutes later#

The car stopped at a high class looking mall, Luke got the feeling that normal people couldn't shop here, which was a relief as his parents got out of the car and opened the door to the passenger seat, Julie had already unbuckled her seat and was already heading to the door while his father unbuckled him and put him in his push chair.

The door was locked up tight and he found himself being pushed by his mother towards the large building, the family walked through the double doors of the large mall.

Luke felt his jaw drop at the sight of the inside, for one, it was very nicely lit and huge, the roof was very high and it had three floors in total, there was a slippery ice ring in the middle of the very building.

Too bad, he never came here when he was Trunks because he would have loved to slip and slid with Goten.

They continued to walk in and strolled past a shop or two.

"So where do you were go first?" His father said.

"Bear!" Julie said, pointing to the build a bear workshop near them and Luke remembered all too well, Bulma calling that shop highway robbery, some stuffed animals can reach over 80 dollars when fully equipped!

Who would pay so much for a bear, even if you did make it yourself!?

Apparently the poor parents who were pressured for months by their own little children, that's who.

"But don't you already have a lot already?" His mother said, looking at her daughter.

"But I didn't have a bear from that shop" Julie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, both Luke and his father shared an eye roll but they found themselves heading to the shop anyway, it smelled of hot machines masked with the scent of sweet popcorn.

"Maybe, we should get a bear for Luke too." His mother suggested, "In fact let's all get a bear, it would be a good family bonding exercise."

Hearing that a family was going to buy four stuffed animals, they were immediately rounded on by two clerk ladies with big smiles, after all it wasn't everyday that a family was willing to pay almost 500 dollars on bears and accessories.

"Welcome, is this your first time here?" One of them said, flashing a smile that Luke know all too well. "Would you like to see the selection of bears so that you can decide."

"That would be great" His mother said, as they all followed after the two women who were extremely happy that they were getting a higher pay than normal today.

They were lead to a large selection of bears and furry bears.

Julie immediately went to the Mickey mouse bear and couldn't hold her disappointment to see it flat and not stuffed like she had expected.

"Julie, sweety. You have to put the stuffing in yourself." His mother said, as the little girl gave her mother a look of 'O' look while the women herself took a panda. "Honey, you choose one"

Clearly the man did not want to choose a flat teddy bear but a look from his wife told him otherwise, he might as well make, his bear look as manly as a bear could and picked a normal brown bear.

"Luke, sweety, which one would like?" His mother said, and never before had wanted to get out of the push chair and point to on himself.

Instead he lifted his arm and pointed at the frog.

"It looks to me, like we have a genius son" His father said, while Luke was cursing, he wasn't supposed to understand her at this age, oh well.

His mother was given the frog skin and they were all lead to a small line to stuff all their animals, Julie was the most excited to stuff her mouse and it showed when she made a big mess when she began stuffing her mouse, but it was okay, his mother helped him stuff his own while his father stuffed his.

It was the most strangest thing in his life, to see his own father doing an activity in peace, Vegeta would never have participate in stuffing a bear willingly and if he did, he would ruin the whole experience by complaining while Bulma would be giving him death threats.

So this was a very brand new experience for him and he couldn't decide if this was a good thing or bad thing.

Never could he remember his own family sitting down and enjoy each other's company without any argument breaking out, minutes later, sucking the original purpose of the activity.

Julie was than lead to the sound station, because the two women thought, because of her young age, she might like sounds coming from her mouse and unfortunately his mother thought it was perfect for him too since he was technically a baby meaning he shouldn't be horrified that he owned a stuffed frog that made frog sounds.

After the bears were stuffed and sounds were put inside, all of them were giving a brush to hold, well those who could hold the brush properly were told to push the paddle underneath it, they were all pleasantly surprised to feel hot air gently blasting through it, which they used to clean their bears up from all the fluff that could have gotten onto their stuffed animals skin.

They were than all shown, lots of clothes and accessories to dress their teddy bears, his frog soon looked like a western cowboy with the hat and all.

His parents than were the one's to fill out each bear names and put their names, telephone numbers and house address into the computer before the two women rounded on all of them, already calculating in their minds and on paper, how much all four teddy bears cost along with accessories.

His father went to pay for the toys, the man didn't even bat an eye, when he was told the cost of all four stuffed animals and paid happily in cash.

It was safe to say that they left a very happy shop behind them.

They than hit several clothing stores and bought more toys.

"Let's go get some food" His mother said, her bear was in her bag and she placed Luke's own next to him, hoping to soon take a picture of him cuddling next to his new frog cowboy.

"Food!" Julie excitedly said, as they went to the nearest food court.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to walk into such a place with so many bags with clearly expensive things in it.

It wasn't long before they all had their food, his mother got out his milk bottle from her purse, it was in a special container so it was still warm even after hours of being in her bag.

Luke eagerly suck on the bottle of the delicious milk, while looking with envious eyes at the sight of everyone else eating solid food.

He was not looking forward to teething, he heard that it was a very painful process and your gums sting as, your very first teeth grows.

He shuddered at the thought of that.

A man in a straight jacket set behind them.

Now normally, he would have thought nothing of it but the man was clearly looking their way and also looking at the multiple of bags with expensive toys and clothes inside.

He was immediately on guard when the man 'causally' leaned back with his arms at the back of him.

Normally this sort of problem would have been taken care of by Vegeta, before the man could even get inches away from them but there was no Vegeta around and he certainly didn't have the strength, let alone the power to stop the man.

He didn't like the feeling of being powerless and thought he could only notify his parents with speech.

But all that came out was baby noises.

"Ah, so cute" His mother cooed and he wanted to facepalm and scream at her to look behind her.

They were about to get robbed!

You know, screw sitting here, he was going to do something.

Being in a human body couldn't be completely useless, after all everyone had hidden potential, hidden power in them, though they don't unlock it.

Maybe he could?

He must have looked like the most adorable thing in the world when he tried channeling his Kai, strapped in a push chair, his arms had never felt so heavy and he took a deep breath.

He took a deep mental journey inside himself, looking for the source of his Kai, it was so much smaller than what he was used to.

But it would do.

He had no idea that even normal human babies never had Kai this plentiful in size and quantity.

He began to draw it out.

Push.

He had to push it through, push it through the limitations that his own body set and as he felt the Kai through his body increase.

The air around him began to change, it was suddenly like there was wind where there was no wind, the tables started shaking and the very air surrounding him became visible with a blue glow.

To say his family and all the other people in the restaurant was shocked was an understatement, his own parents looked at their son who they thought was just a slightly advanced baby prove to them that they had birthed something that told them other wise.

While Julie was looking at her glowing brother with a twinkly look.

He would worry about that look later.

The robber was half done with stuffing his pockets with their jewellery when he saw the baby become freaky.

The robber tripped over himself in shock, making a very large crash sound drawing all the people around him attention, away from the baby.

You know, he wouldn't get away when his parents and sister, saw the man on floor with pockets of Jewel and clothes spilling out onto the floor.

It didn't take long for his family to realise the Jewels and clothes they were seeing were, the same one's they just brought today.

The man didn't even, make it to the hallway before he was tackled to the ground by one of the families secret guard, that Luke had no idea existed.

The man was detained until the police got to him and took him away in handcuffs and all their stuff was returned back to them with extreme politeness.

"Master, I am sorry that I didn't see the man until now. I should have been more alert" The bodyguard said.

But the man smiled and said. "Don't worry about it, I too let my guard down. If it wasn't for my son, that man would have never been caught"

They all heard a light soft snoring sound which they all followed it to find that it was coming from the pushchair, from the little baby within who had worn himself out and fallen asleep clutching the nearest thing he could find which happened to be his frog toy.

His mother squealed as she took pictures of her baby being adorable.

Luke father, just looked at his sleeping son with love in his eyes, even though his son wasn't what you could deem normal, he was still his son and that was enough reason to still love him and said.

"And I could never have been more proud of him"

And scene!

Ps. Yes, I know this chapter has problems, it's almost two in the morning so I'll finally check this later on, in the day since I don't have neither the energy or the strength to check it for any errors so I apologies if you find this unreadable.

And also, i've decided to decrease the age gap to two years between them, because now that I think about it, I originally had Pan to be in highschool when they meet, and I just found out that in Japan, High School is only three years so Luke would be a first year college student by than and that's a bit too much of an age gap for me so i've reduced the number of years to two.

Luke (Trunks) is two years older than Pan in this story.

So Pan is in first year of Highschool and Luke is in his senior year.

Next chapter, years have flown by and Luke finds himself in Japan because of his duty of becoming Heir to the family, meaning sitting through lots of boring meetings, trying to learn how to speak to others and how to present himself. He never expected to see a teenage girl to suddenly become airborne, in a crowd of people. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

P.s. I don't have time to check this so later on saturday or sunday, I will.

[Edit:04/09/2016]

I do not own the Dragonball franchise.

Enjoy!

It had been almost 18 years since that day, time seemed to have gone in a flash and before he know it, Luke had gone from being a small baby still very confused about his situation to a tall 17 year old teenager, at the beginning of his senior year.

It was the oddest thing for him, getting another crack at childhood all over again, a childhood where he was once again surrounded by a loving family and friends but he didn't have to watch anyone die in front of his very eyes and he didn't just disappear into the background like he expected.

When he finally woke up from the exhaustion of tapping into his Kai for the first time in his new life, he couldn't deny that his body felt different, it felt faster, stronger and he worried that his body wouldn't be able to handle higher than normal levels of Kai coursing through his veins.

He new from experience that his body needed to be trained so it wouldn't collapse, under the strain, so imagine his surprise when he learnt that he had indeed been born into a fighters family like the Briefs, everyone in the Richy family was actually, at least one expert in Martial arts or self defence out of necessity.

It wasn't exactly a secret that the family as a whole was a loaded, so naturally they were all targets to many who wanted a piece of their well hard earned wealth.

It, didn't take much to convince his parents to allow him to start earlier than normal, all he had to do was flash those big adorable poppy dog eyes, which he found as a child, incredibly useful thing to have and they were reaching for the phone.

The only downside to starting early, was training alongside his older sister Julie in class and Julie was merciless, he know his body was stronger than normal but how the hell was he supposed to perform the moves and summon the strength that came naturally to him as Trunks when he was stuck in nothing but a weak human toddlers body!?

For one thing, his arms were so much shorter and weaker than what his spirit remembered, he couldn't produce the power or reach a reaching length that he didn't even have to think about before but now it was staring him in the face.

He didn't think that he, who used to be Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta would ever be beaten by a human child, until he found himself facing flat on the mat with a smirking Julie on top of him, crushing him under her weight.

His pride was naturally dealt a blow, when he saw how easy he was subdued by child was supposed to be weaker than he was and he vowed to get back his strength despite being in a supposedly weaker body.

At first, he was a walking disaster, a complete cluts who's own body wouldn't listen to him but as time went on and he got used to the feeling of his new found body, he began to truly understand its boundaries and how far he could push it before he collapsed, his soul began to sync itself with his new body unconsciously with more spirit induced training.

Being a fighter in his previous life, really helped with picking up new moves he was shown in lessons and teaching his new body how to fly. At age 4, he had become the youngest flying fully human in history, he thought he would never be able to do it until he remembered, wasn't Gohan wife human and she could fly? So if she could do it, couldn't he do it too?

Of course, his sister had taken the fact that her own little brother could now fly, a little too well, when the house servants and his parents could only look upon with wide eyes as his sister dangled from his arms while he hovered 5 meters from the floor, trying to get shake the eight year off him who had the grip of a snake who was trying to choke it's pray.

Naturally Julie asked him if he could teach her how to do that and he refused to teach Julie how to fly, good god, what would the world do with a crazy flying 8 year old in the world?

Going to school for the first time in both lives was the most exciting thing he had ever done, he never went to actual school as Trunks instead he had a personal tutor, of course it wasn't very exciting going to school with toddlers but it was school and it wa a pretty damn good school.

He went to school with all kids from prompt families and as expected of such a school, they were treated like they were back in their own large houses, it was all too easy to make friends, after all, all the children were desperate to make there first friend who didn't just talk to them because of who their parents were.

His experience lasted a week before the teachers couldn't help but notice his mature mind set when he began to read books out loud with ease.

They had him take an IQ test without telling him and before he know what was happening, his parents were called in to a private meeting with him present, there was a lot of big words being said in the meeting, but he did here the words 'genius child' and how this school wasn't 'right for him', and other things.

The principle of the school recommended to his parents a higher education school, that was just as rich as a nursery if not more, his parents couldn't have been more proud to be suddenly accepted into a famous school for gifted and talented children.

After all he had a mind of a seventh grader, beyond that he had five years to immerse himself in the estate large library before he started school so of course he would be seen as a genius.

Going to his new school, was a very different experience for him especially when you're no longer the smartest kid in the room and you were expected to do things beyond that of just adding single digit numbers and counting to ten with your hands, the kids in the school were given less help and were expected to go out and research any topic themselves on any homework or project they were given.

No matter how genius he looked, he still had the mind of a child and he often found himself in his room scratching his head for hours on end trying to make sense of what he was looking at in front of him but at least the project's time was very flexible and usually last for several weeks, so if he needed to go somewhere he would ask a servant to take him if his parents weren't around.

His future as the next Richey head was looking very bright and promising, without him realising it, he was impressed everyone he met with his speech and vocabulary and he soon found those stunned looks very entertaining.

But it wasn't all work and no play, there was loads of fun days that he spent with his family, his parents were still determined to build a relationship with their kids so when, they were on their own, they still had a close bond with their kids, as a result he often found himself been taken to amusement parks, winning loads of prizes and eating lots of candy floss.

He was even taken to the beach a couple of times, were he played in the sand, went swimming in the ocean and had lots ice cream, while going on donkey rides on the same day!

He couldn't believe it when he was suddenly carried on top of his father shoulders and saw the world from his father height, Vegeta would have never allowed him to do that, well not willingly anyway, anything to keep up his tough image.

His second childhood was amazing, it was everything he wished for from his life as Trunks and more, he had forgotten what it was like to truly smile from the bottom of his heart and laugh with all his might, knowing that he was loved, protected and cared for by an amazing family who got along fine with each other.

But unfortunately those days couldn't last forever but they made for some truly amazing childhood memories that he would never forget and just in case he did, there was a whole album full of photographs with him and his family in it, and there was some truly memorable one's that he couldn't help but smile fondly on.

Before long, his childhood was over and he was hitting the books more regular and facing his responsibility as the next head of the Richy family, by 17, his father had deemed him ready to see exactly what that meant.

Without him realising it, he had been summoned to his father study and was told that they were going on a sort of 'Heir in training' trip, which basically meant he would be there for some of his father meetings to take notes on how to be a good family head.

At once, he wanted to refuse.

After all this was Japan, the land of the strange and weird, he had seen the date when he finally got his hands on the calendar and he was both shocked and disappointed to find out that he had been born ten years from the year he had died, personally he would have loved to have been born in a time were none of Z fighters were alive.

He was 17 years old and he was pretty sure that everyone he used to know was either super old now or they were well into their adulthood, with children of their own.

Time had passed and it would be best to keep out of their lives and hope for the best.

If he ever did cross one of them, than he should keep walking and act like he was passing a stranger.

After all, he killed himself because he wasn't happy with his life.

He killed himself because he wanted to escape from it.

Why would he want to be reminded of the causes of his own death?

Ch 4: The Girl who can fly

Luke, found that he couldn't have been more bored out of his mind at the moment, he and his father had arrived in Japan, the night before, they checked into the number one hotel in Japan since his father already had past history with them since he always stayed there when he was on business which gave them a sort of presence.

Luke found that the hotel was absolutely lovely to look at inside and the staff were really nice when his father introduced him as his son, that of course, once they had stopped staring at him, maybe it was because he looked so much like a much younger version of the man with purple haired that they couldn't help but stare, because he reminded them of the current Capsule Corp head.

Yes, he read about how Mirai took over Capsule Corp, he also know that Vegeta and Bulma had to pull something out of their asses to explain, his alternate self sudden appearance to the press who wanted to know who he was, they explained away that Mirai was their lost 'older son' that went missing shortly after he was born and nobody bothered to question it, after all, you didn't have to take a blood test to see the resemblance he had to his parents.

Luke was lead to his room that his father had booked in advance, which was just opposite his father room, the door opened and he was met with a sweet looking expensive apartment.

The first thing he did once he stepped into the magnificent room, was to fall back onto the large fluffy bed and catch up on some much needed sleep.

Hours later, a knock on the door alerted him to the fact that it was morning, he opened the door find that a butler was outside informing him that his father expected him at breakfast in ten minutes, and that his father expected him to wear something smart and nice.

Luke took off his old clothes, showered, brushed his teeth and got into some smarter clothes, he wore a white t-shirt and over it, was a brown jacket with the collar open and black jeans and black boots, every single item he owned was branded and of the highest quality.

He was than lead to the dining area where he quickly found his father, what he didn't expect to see was the impressive looking businessmen surrounding the table his father was sat at, they all looked engrossed in talking about the stock market while eating breakfast.

As much as he wanted to turn around and find another table, his father spotted him before he could turn and motioned him forward, Luke had never felt so out of place as he took a seat at such a table, he could feel eyes being trained on him.

His father introduced him to everyone, many already had some idea of who he was but they were all still shocked to hear that he wasn't related to the Briefs, after all he could pass as Mirai Brief little brother.

Once the awkwardness had passed and business resumed, he could honestly say it was the longest breakfast he had ever sat through in his life, he felt like escaping passed the ten minute mark but he stayed and made sure, at least something was going through his ears.

He had to admit, his father had presence and didn't let anyone push him around when it came to which business he should invest his money in.

After breakfast, he found himself in a car to another meeting in an office building, but this time he had enough experience to bring a notebook and pen to take notes and to fend off his boredom.

He had than suffered in the room for a full two hours, before his father called a break for the meeting and he was told that he was allowed to wander around outside as long as he didn't go too far and could find his way back.

Naturally he jumped at the idea, and was out the door before the man could finish his sentence, his father just shook his head fondly at his son's antics.

Luke, felt like he had been revived when he finally breathed in sweet fresh air of the city, his long purple hair swished in the breeze, the annoyance with his hair in his face would have distracted him from the feeling of someone building up much higher than normal Kai.

He would have ignored it if it was Kai that was familiar to him, like Goten and Piccolo but this was a Kai he had never felt before and what he saw next would forever imprint in his mind.

It was the sight of a teenage girl in a red and blue Japanese school uniform but what was special about this was because she looked like a much younger version of Vidal.

He had never found Vidal attractive, you just don't go crushing on your best friends, brothers wife without knowing it would end in failure.

But he had to admit, as the girl took off.

She was pretty hot.

The girl flow over him and something fell out of her jacket pocket and landed onto his head, he didn't even think she know something had fallen out of her pocket as his right hand instantly want to retrieve whatever had fallen on his head and he pulled it down to reveal it was a card.

A student ID, card.

On it, it said 'Pan Son' of Orange Star High School, First year.

If he wanted to, he could easily find the 'Son' home but he didn't want to face Gohan or Vidal.

He really didn't want to see Gohan, there would be that uncomfortable question of how he know his daughters address when it no such thing was written on her ID.

Maybe it best to give it to her at school?

This was the only option he had.

Plus, she **was** pretty hot.

And scene!

Next chapter, Pan finds her class interrupted by a hot apparently foreign purple haired guy who bares a startling resemblance to her Uncle Mirai. Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I own the DragonBall franchise.

Enjoy!

Most human beings were two faced.

Pan Son had been taught that the hard way, from pure experience.

Being the granddaughter of Hercules Satan was never easy, people come up to you purely because of who you're related to and not because they actually want to get to know you.

Her first, ever, human friend, only wanted to be her friend because she wanted the fame that came with it, she wanted to say in public that she was a good friend of Mr Satan's great granddaughter and when Pan found out, she was absolutely heart broken.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be the last time her heart was broken by the acts of others around her, all her past relationships all ended in familiar, the men that she let into her life, were either using her to get famous or using her for their own selfish gain.

It was no wonder she was more wary when it came to humans more than anyone in her family, she had a whole life full of experience with full humans who only betrayed her with an ulterior motive.

But all Humans couldn't be all bad, you just had to see her family which were a mix of aliens and human beings and they got on really well with each other to tell her that.

It made her wonder, if one day she would finally find that one person who didn't have an ultor motive and actually liked her for her because of who she is, not who's she's related to or the fact that she was rich.

Would she find the one person who could keep up with her and not back down without a fight?

Would she the one person who wasn't afraid of her freakish display of strength and was willing to fight her if necessary?

But who was she kidding.

A person like that was one in a billion, she highly doubted that she'll meet that person in her lifetime.

It's not like they were going to walk through the front door and sweep her off her feet.

A knock echoed through the classroom

Ch 5: Paranoia led to a date?

The teacher in charge of Pan class at Orange Star high school tried to keep her annoyance in, this was the third time, her class had been interrupted today and took a breather and rained in her willpower and said.

"Come in"

The door opened and who they saw next was clearly not who they were expecting, they all expected to see a student or a member of staff asking to borrow something from the classroom again, not a young man in a smart suit and tie, with the oddest hair colour that they hadn't seen since Bulma Briefs and Mirai Briefs, it was purple and so were his eyebrows and they all got the feeling that his hair colour was natural.

"Excuse me" The young man said, as the whole class eyes were on him, literal boring into him as he spoke with an american accent with his voice.

 _A foreigner?_ They all thought looking at the gorgeous young man with interest.

"Is there a 'Pan Son' here?" He said, as everyone turned to Pan who was busy rolling her eyes.

Of course, it just had to be her? What did he come here for? To get her her grandfather autograph? Or to try to be 'friends' with her? These thoughts couldn't help but cross her mind, as the young man turned to her and she was shocked to note how much he looked like her Uncle Mirai.

The young man walked towards her, Pan was impressed how he hid his true motive so well from her but she know sooner or later he would reveal it to her.

"Here" The guy said, as he got out something from his pocket and Pan was shocked to find it was her student ID card, she didn't even notice it was missing! "You were in such a hurry yesterday when you flow off, that you accidently dropped this. I thought I would return it"

 _Oh, really.._ Pan thought, inwardly narrowing her eyes at the guy who was undoubtable taller than her, wondering if he would ask her for her phone number next or for a chance to get to know each other, she didn't believe for one second that he was truly a gentleman who didn't have an ultor motive for coming here.

After all, she was Hercule Satan, granddaughter.

"Thanks" She said, keeping her voice natural as the guy gave her a smile that had all the girls in her class swooning while she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"No problem" He said, as he turned around and left the classroom as if he never appeared but Pan was willing to bet that he would 'forget' to give her something at the end of the day and he would be waiting for her at the school gates.

It wasn't the first time that a person had tried this approach with her, the old 'losing property' trick, she was willing to even think that she never lost it and he stole her ID when she wasn't looking.

She brushed off any questions that her fellow classmates directed at her, how the hell was she supposed to know who the young man was? Maybe he was a suitor who convinced himself that he should the grandson of Hercule Satan?

When the bell rang, she didn't bother to look out of the window because she was sure she would see the same guy outside, waiting for her and she didn't want him to know that she had seen him, she instead packed her stuff and went to meet him, head on, to tell him to buzz off.

So imagine her surprise when she found that there was no one waiting for her at the school gate, sure the annoying guys who were only after her fame and money were still hanging around but there was no additional, well dressed purple haired young man that she fully expected.

One of her eyebrows rose as she noted the guy's absence but she didn't put her guard down with each step she took, she fully expected to suddenly 'run into' the very guy who just 'happened' to be passing by.

Even when she hid herself from the eyes of the public because she defiantely did not want to be photograph today, she kept her guard up and only started to relax when she was high up in the air and she was sure it was impossible for anyone to recognise who she was, after all, the city had gotten used to seeing flying people and aircrafts over them.

And as she arrived home from school, she was still expecting to see the same guy sitting down in her house, talking up a conversation with her mother or her father, that's why she was so surprised to see the lack of purple haired young man, there was only one Kai signature in the house and that was her mother's.

Pan understandable was still on edge for the rest of the day, just waiting for that knock on the door to signal that the guy was back.

But it never came.

Before she know it, it was morning again and the guy still hadn't come.

This had never happened to her before, she didn't know what to do.

Could it be that, either the guy was trying to psych her out or he truly did not have anything to do with her and it was mere a coincidence that they met?

She found that hard to believe, after all who didn't know that she was Hercule Satan granddaughter, in this town?

But then a little voice at the back of her head which sounded suspiciously like her grandpa told her, the young man was clearly a foreigner and he might not know who she is.

She told that voice to shut it.

Her parents didn't know what to do, seeing their daughter on edge about something but she wouldn't tell them what was bothering her so much.

She flew to school, trying to locate the guy signature still expecting to find out that he was somehow following her.

She was shocked to find that he was on the other side of town, in the complete opposite direction she was going in.

She couldn't believe it, whoever this guy was, he was clearly no amature to this sort of thing or he truly just didn't care about her.

She made it to school and sat through her whole class in increasing paranoia, she was going crazy just expecting him to show up, she wanted him to just end her suffering, already.

But he never showed up.

It was now very obvious to her that he was either sadistic or he really didn't care about her or know who she was.

So to end her nightmare so she could finally sleep well at night, she decided to seek the guy out personally, she did not like being ignored.

She found his Kai once again, it was hard because it was low just every fully human she had ever met except for her grandpa.

She was amazed to find the guys Kai in such a grand looking place, wondering if he was a member of staff of the Hotel because she heard that the pay was apparently very good, after all you served only the rich and there was bound to be some that would drive you crazy so the pay must be worth staying.

She landed on a windowsill into one of the rooms, no, it was more like a large spacious apartment than a regular room and the sound of shower being turned off, echoed through the room, followed by muffling sounds as she saw the door to the large bathroom open and out came a familiar purple haired youth in a warmth pressed white towel.

His eyes went wide as he met hers, and her eyes met with his, her eyes unconsciously moved down to his steaming hot chest without her realising it.

She felt her face heat up as she stared at the tone, tight abs.

Pan was no stranger to muscle, especially growing up with a crazy fighters family like her own, but the problem was, she hadn't seen abs on a guy who wasn't that much older than her and with a very nice face to boot.

That's why, all she could do was stare in disbelief as the guy walked casual to the large wardrop, turned around and dropped his towel, revealing with toned backside.

Pan face was red as her school blazer if not more.

WHAT THE HECK WAS HE DOING!?

She let out an 'eep' sound as she quickly turned her body away, away from the indecent image of his ass.

She had no idea that the same guy had turned his head slightly with an extremely amused look on his face.

Back in america he had absolutely no privacy what so ever when it came to him being in the nude, if the servant didn't walk in on him than his older sister Julie would.

 **And she took pictures.**

She called it, her 'little brother's body through the ages' and after experiencing so much shame, you can't help but stop feeling self conscious about your body and just go with it, because she wouldn't stop doing it no matter how many times he pleaded.

So it was refreshing to get a proper reaction that he should have gotten all along.

He finished dressing and he was in a light navy blue shirt, tucked into a dark blue trousers with a black belt, holding the pants up.

Pan had to admit, he looked good.

He than went over the massive Television and watched a full episode of House before saying.

"So what are you doing in my room?"

 _YOU ASK ME THIS, NOW!?_ She wanted to scream, what the heck was wrong with this guy!? A normal person would have told her that the moment they saw her, not go to change in front of her and watch tv for half an hour!

"Are you the hotel help?" He said, acting like he didn't recognise her. "If that's the case, where is the meal I ordered twenty minutes ago?"

"I'M NOT THE HELP!" She said, the nerve of this guy! Did she look like a servant?!

"Than who are you?" The guy said, "Are a robber coming to rob me? I guarantee that you won't get very far"

"I'M NOT TO HERE TO ROB YOU EITHER!" She yelled, honestly this guy, what the heck!?

"Than what are you here for?" He said, turning back to the T.V.

Pan paused, yes why was she here?

She remembered why she was here.

She was here to tell the guy to buzz off and to reject him harshly.

"I want you to stop stalking me" She said, while the guy had the nerve to raise an eyebrow at her. "I know what you doing and it won't work. I've seen too many guys like you and your only after one thing. Either fame or to get a quick lay. I'm too smart for your plan to work, so cut it out"

"Okay.." The guy said, looking at her like she was under some kind of delusion. "First off, I don't know which world you're living in, but I would never lower myself to stalk a common Japanese Girl. If I needed fame, all I had to do is take a step outside and announce to the world who I am. Sure I found you a little pretty from afar but after you opened your mouth, any affection I had for you is long gone"

"Are you saying, I'm ugly!?" She said, feel irritated, never had a guy told her she was ugly before to her face, just who did he think he was.

"You're okay in terms of looks" He said.

"Excuse **me**?" She said, her eyes lit with anger. "I have you know, that guys fall over each other just to date me"

"Clearly, you've bewitched them somehow" He said, dryly which irritated her further, he found it fun to irritate her. "No sane guy would go out with a girl as self centered as you"

"I'M NOT SELF CENTERED!" She yelled.

"Oh, yeah then prove it" He said, turning around. "Go on a date with me unless you're afraid that I will be proving right about your being self centred"

Pan wanted to growl and said. "Your on, I hope your not a no show. I'll prove to you that I'm not self centred"

"Than we'll set a date and time" He said, getting up with his phone.

"You better not be a no show" Pan said, getting out her phone so they could exchange numbers.

"Like someone like me, would be scared of a high school girl, that's barely out of middle school" He said, as he saved her phone number.

Later on, as Pan was flying home, she would realise what she had just agreed to.

 _Did she just get tricked into a date?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Pan and Luke go on a date. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: The reason why it was so hard for Pan to find him, was that Luke had lowered his Kai level beforehand so that he would appear to be an average human, if he didn't do this than the Z fighters would have noticed a higher than normal Kai enter town and would have tracked him down easily. However since Pan had actually met him face to face, she had a better feel of his Kai than if she felt him in a crowd of people.

I do not own the DragonBall franchise.

Enjoy!

Pan son, waited with clear annoyance on her face, she wore a red sleeveless shirt, over some black tights and black high heeled boots, it annoyed her to see how many guys took it upon themselves to bug her when she was clearly waiting for somebody else.

Just how many guys will she have to beat up before her date finally decided to grace her with his presence?

It was almost five in the afternoon and she was starting to think she was getting stood up, and Pan Son, never gets stood up.

Never.

Pan know where the guy lived and she could tell that he was still in Town if ever things truly went south.

Luckily for her, a very impressive looking motorbike parked right in front of her, it's colour scheme was a combination of orange, black and forest green for its headlights, the driver was a six foot male with purple hair, half tied back and in a leather expensive looking jacket.

Pan would recognise the guy who tricked her, into this anywhere.

"Well it's about time, you showed up" She couldn't help but say.

Ch 6: The Date.

"Off to a bad start, I see." Luke said, as he got of the bike.

"Well you tricked me" Pan shot back.

"I know but I want to know, when did you final realise it?" Luke said, with a smile that irritated her to no end. "Before or after you got home?"

And Pan said nothing, she opted to look away.

"Anyway, are you coming on the bike or not?" He said, passing a pair of goggles to her.

She didn't like it but she took it and got on the bike with him, she would have prefered to fly to their destination but she didn't know how he would react to the fact that she could fly, so she was forced to go by vehicle like everyone else.

"Hold on" He said, as Pan reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist before he started up the motor cycle again.

"I assume you know where we're going?" She said, since Luke was a foreigner, she just had to wonder how he would get around.

"Nope, I don't have a clue" Luke said, before he said. "That's why, I got this GPS. we'll just go where the wind choses to take us."

"Just kind of person doesn't even plan out his own date?" Pan said, not impressed.

"The same kind of person who likes to be spontaneous" Luke said, "After all, life would be boring it's all planned out. It's nice to have at least one surprise every once in awhile"

#40 minutes later#

They stopped in front of an old looking diner.

Pan was honestly surprised that he didn't pick a more popular looking place to eat, she was fully expecting him to pick a heavily packed place, so that they could be seen together and he could brag about how he was on date with Mr Satan granddaughter.

"What's wrong?" Luke said, already at the door before saying. "Or is this place not classy enough for someone like you?"

Pan huffed, she was not snotty and followed him inside the diner, as expected the number of people in the whole building could be counted on two hands and Luke went to sit on, one end of a table while Pan sat down on the other.

"What can I get for the two of you, today?" A brown haired waitress said, eyeing the two, the female of the couple was looking suspiciously at the male while the male was looking highly amused, like there was some kind of joke here that only he could understand.

This was not an air of a young couple in love, well not one she ever met before.

"Ladies first" Luke said, while Pan wanted to roll her eyes before setting her eyes on the menu for the first time and said.

"I'll have, two of the burger meals and a jumbo shake"

Making the waitress eyes widened and so did Luke's.

Was she serious?

Apparent yes.

"Than I'll have the same too" Luke said, to think the little bit of Saiyan DNA in her bloodstream would give her the famous Saiyan hunger and bottomless stomach.

And Pan's eyebrow rose at him, if he was trying to impress her than he was trying too hard, she was sure he wouldn't, get through half of the first burger meal before throwing in the towel.

Twenty minutes later, their food arrived and both of them finally got the full picture of what they had ordered, the amount of unhealthy food on their trays was not appealing to the eye.

But Pan picked up a burger and casually tossed it into her mouth and began to eat like she was inhaling air, her eyes were challenging, just waiting for him to show disgusting at her behaviour or if he was man enough to actually join her.

And even though Luke was human, he had a half Saiyan soul and as a result, he ate way more than his other family members, he still kept his Saiyan appetite despite not having any Saiyan DNA, his spirit was more than enough to make up for that but it was a drag losing the weight he put on because his body was human just like everybody else.

So Luke picked up a greasy burger and popped into his mouth, he gave Pan a look before shoveling food down like water, shocking her.

It was like there was no end to him, he just kept on eating, far beyond what should be humanly possible for him.

"To think someone could eat as much as a Saiyan" Pan said.

"What was that?" He said, between mouthfuls.

"Nothing" Pan said, "Let's enjoy the food" hopping that he wouldn't dwell longer than normal on her slip of the tongue.

And as, the more she watched him eat, the more she thought how easy it was to see, him at her family table, at one of her family gatherings stuffing his face and eating as much as her grandpa Goku and Vegeta.

A human eating as much as them was truly a terrifying thought.

They were both done in twenty minutes and Luke paid for the meal like a complete gentleman, Pan had to give him props on that one, she had been on dates where guys left her with the bill or expected her to pay.

"Come on" He said, as he got up and Pan followed him to the bike.

"You do realise I have to be home by seven" Pan said.

"Don't worry about it, this time I actually do have a place in mind" He said, as he started the motorbike's engine.

# 10 minutes later#

Pan quickly realised they were moving further towards the coast and her suspicions were confirmed by the sight of the ocean in front of them.

The motorbike was parked in a bike rack, luckily nobody could operate it without the bike keys and there was an alarm installed, if anyone tried to make it work by force.

"Come on" He said, walking to the sandy shores and taking off his shoes.

Pan prefered to keep her shoes on, she didn't like the feeling of sand in-between her toes.

Why did he take her here, a place which was muddy and cold?

"Isn't the beach the greatest?" He said, making her blink twice at him, was he serious? "I know this place doesn't look like much but some of my best childhood memories are on a beach even if it isn't this one" sitting down in front of the waves and Pan went to join him, despite the sand.

"Back home, my house is pretty close to the sea" He said, "So It's really easy to get there. Somethings I just come down on the sandy beach floor, just to clear my head, the sound of the waves is just so calming. Some of my best thinking is done on the beach.. Even though this isn't my beach, it just takes me back. To a time when things were so much simpler and I didn't have to worry about the future."

"Don't I know it" Pan said, she had a few couple of good memories at the beach when she was a kid, too "My grandpa Goku used to take me, all to the beach" well this was before her grandpa just up and left, to train a kid he barely even know.

"Really?" Luke said, laying down on the sand not caring about his hair. "It seems like we both had really good childhoods. Mine was full of fun family day out trips, whether it's going to Paris on a family trip or going shopping at the local supermarket, it made up for some wonderful memories, even though my family is pretty weird"

"I doubt yours is weirder than mine" Pan said, quietly not knowing he heard as she thought about the strange people that made up her family.

"Oh, you'll be surprised" He said, trying not to sweat drop, he suddenly sat up and began gathering sand in the middle of his palm.

"What are you doing?" Pan said, surely he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"Isn't it obvious, i'm making a sand castle" Luke said, "It may be childish but if you think about it, as we get older it becomes harder for us to truly let loose and be free, like when were children. I think it's best to value the few precious moments we have left while we're still young so we have no regrets when we become adults."

And Pan just had to say. "I don't know if your trying really hard to hit on me or you're actually a very deep guy"

"And why do keep thinking I'm trying to hit on you?" He said, frowning before saying. "Can't a guy just have a normal conversation with a girl, without the girl thinking that the guy wants something from her? If there wasn't so many guys that fit the stereotype image, then there wouldn't be so many awkward silence where girls are so on guard to the point it's ridiculous and the guy is made to feel like some criminal when he's done nothing."

"Well excuse me if I have a long history of guys trying to date me because of who I am or who I'm related to" She said, "If you have been betrayed as much as I have than you wouldn't put blind faith in those around you"

"But that's just life" He said, "It has, it up's and downs, it's not all rosy but you keep pressing forward. I can't tell you how many times, someone tried to date me mainly because of how it would benefit them on a social status. It's hard to find people who are real even amongst the people whose families are well off but they do exist". .

"Right..." Pan said, sarcastically she highly doubted that.

"Like me" He said, turning her way. "I don't care who you are or who you're related to. What I see is a girl who needs to learn how to love again, to place her complete trust in another person"

"And you think, you can be that person?" Pan said, and damn it, why did it look like his eyes were suddenly shining when light hit them!?

Stop shining in the sunlight, damn it!

"There's only one way to find out" He said, as he leaned in closely.

Now normally Pan would have punched him or sent him flying before he could try anything but Pan found herself too lost in those eyes who didn't look at her like she was a tool but an actual breathing person, just like him.

Before she know it, her lips and his lips were inches away from each other.

Oh, god.

Did she want him to kiss her?!

She wanted him to kiss her!

What the hell was wrong with her!?

Luke mouth locked on hers and it like an electric shock passed through them.

Her mind went blank, too overcome with the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, slowly her body began to relax.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and Luke arms instinctive wrapped themselves around her waist.

She was horrified when she realised what was happening.

Her mind was screaming "no" but her body was screaming "yes".

Dear god.

She was kissing back!

 _And why did it feel so good!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Pan and Luke's relationship really hits it off and they begin to spend more time together. Pan accidentally let's it slips about Luke while attending a family dinner, her family doesn't seem to think much of it until she shows her mother an image of her and Luke together, she gets a rather confusing reaction. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the DragonBall franchise.

Enjoy!

Pan know her parents were getting suspicious, she was going out more way more than usual and she had yet to tell them about Luke, it also didn't help but she came home late with a red face.

She was Pan, the girl was not fazed by anything and yet, Luke somehow know where to strike, going straight for her heart without mercy and with that cocky grin of his, that told her, he know that he was getting to her.

She showed more emotion in a minute with him, than she showed in a whole month.

She should have ran when he planted that first kiss on her, kicked his ass and ended that one date, but she didn't.

Like an idiot, she sat there and pulled him into a second kiss, she had never been so helpless in her entire life, her Saiyan will had chose to abandoned her in that moment and all she could think about was his warm lips on her skin.

Just thinking about it, made her skin crawl, she wasn't some damsel in distress that would kiss anything guy that came her way.

She would the rescuer not the princess.

But even though, she should have stopped seeing him.

She found that she just couldn't.

Maybe it was that look in his eyes that told her, there was a warrior in there just waiting to burst free or the fact that he had yet to do something that grouped him with all the guys outside her family she met.

He had yet to betrayer her and use her for his own selfish purpose.

Every date, she had been on was ,quiet and if she had to admit it fun and entertaining, who know that she would one have day have an american boyfriend.

"Pan, dear" Her mother said, as she finished boiling the meat for the occasional family gathering. "Can you set plates up on the table"

"Sure" Pan said, as opened the pack of paper plates and began running around the large table, setting them evenly between each other, halfway her phone buzzed and she stopped.

She took it out and saw it was a text message from Luke.

She know she shouldn't open it due to past experience but she just couldn't help it, the message read.

 _Pan. Your a B cup right?_ \- Luke.

Later, Pan would thank whatever god out there, that she was holding plastic plates and not real one's.

Ch 7: The slip that became a bomb-Draft

"PAN!" Hercules Satan said, seeing his favourite grand daughter in the whole world as Buu landed on the ground with him, clinging to the back of him, were there was once a full set of hair, now had large bald spot in the middle due to his age.

"Hey grandpa!" Pan said, as she went to hug the man who she enjoyed playing with as a child and was there for her when her other grandpa was who knows where.

Following behind Hercule and Buu was all the other Z fighters plus their families, Pan wasn't the youngest out of her whole family, in fact Bulla was.

Bulla briefs was one year younger than her and she was the only daughter of Vegeta and Bulma and she was spoiled rotten.

Well not actually rotten but she was treated a whole lot softer than her older brother 'Mirai', Vegeta was never one to keep the existence of the boy who would have been been her older brother from her but she never know that 'Mirai' was really her brother alternate future self.

All the Z fighter plus their families landed in front of the seconds Son's home.

"Hey, Gohan" Goku said, seeing his eldest son.

"Hey, dad" Gohan said, his father was always looking so useful despite the man having a teenager granddaughter.

"Hey, Gohan" Goten said, the once small kid had really grown into adulthood, after Trunks died, the light in his eyes pretty much died with the half Saiyan, Trunks was his best friend and he took the half saiyan death pretty hard.

It took a lot to get back, when all he wanted to do was wallow in his own misery.

"Looking good, goten" Gohan said, addressing his little brother.

"Thanks" Goten said.

Videl went to greet all of her family and extended family, while her daughter did the same, it took a while to get through all of them because there was so many of them.

"So when do we eat?" Vegeta said, he was getting tired of exchanging greeting with each other, his comment got him a strong whack at the back of his head from his enraged wife.

"Vegeta, can't you be polite just for one second!?" Bulma said, looking extremely middle aged, it had taken her years to summon back the strength to stand up again after her boy's death, she spent night's just crying over his picture, wishing to see him one more time, just to have some peace of mind that he was okay.

That he was in a better place.

The one time the dragon ball's fail to work, it had to do with her son.

So in the end, she just to believe that he was making his way to heaven, King Kai had already been told to keep a look out for her son's soul.

"Well how do you expect me to be polite when you wouldn't let me to eat before we left?" Vegeta said, they were both bickering as if one of their children weren't dead.

"You would think, after all these years, they would stop bickering with each other" Krillin said, with a full set of hair next to his wife 18.

"Well, I think it's sweet" Marron, Krillin and 18, 23 year old daughter said.

"Bulma, can you help me get the food out of the house?" Vedal said, turning to the middle age women.

"Sure" Bulma said, as both ladies went into the house to retrieve the food.

You could just feel the Saiyans in the large group drool at the sight of the large meat and other foods, it just never seemed to end, the food just kept on coming.

Piccolo suspected that his appetite would leave him very quickly the moment he saw Goku and the other's eat.

Great another family reunion day ruined, because of terrible Saiyan manners.

"Now, this should be the last of them" Videl said, as she sat the pork ribs on the table.

Bulma literally had to restrain her husband from pouncing on the food, the same could be said for all the wives who were unfortunate to be married to a man with Saiyan DNA running through their veins, along with the children.

"Let's chat for a bit before we go and eat, we haven't been together like this for a while" Bulma said, daring her husband to object.

The man tched, not liking it, he just wanted to eat and leave.

Thankfully, he just had to make small talk with each of them for twenty minutes before he could touch his first piece of meat.

It was like a bloodbath of already dead food, as the vultures know as Saiyans swooped down on their prey and it made them look on in horror.

"No matter how many time, I see it. I just can't get used to it" Yamacha said, looking on in horror at the scene that graced him.

Pan was just about to dig into another another sliced octopus piece when, her phone vibrated, she had never been so annoyed by the sound of her phone before in her life.

As she stopped eating, seeing the food in front of her vanish before her very eyes as she took her food and found that it was message.

From Luke.

 _Guess who?_ -Luke.

With a fricken smiley face with it's tongue sticking out!

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Pan yelled, surprising them all. "Now I know you're screwing with me! Why can't you be like any other boyfriend, Luke!?" she was obviously to the choking sound coming from her father and her grandpa Hercule. "Who asks someone to guess who's they are when, they know I registered their name with each text!?"

"B-Boyfriend!?" Both Gohan and Hercule said, this was the first time they were hearing at this while her mother was looking surprised.

"Wait." Pan said, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"My little Pan, has a boyfriend?" Hercule said, wondering where he could find the boy, to give the boy a beating.

"It looks like we'll be having a new family member soon" Goku said, he couldn't wait to see his soon to be great grandson.

"I DON'T PLAN ON MARRYING THE GUY!" Pan yelled, red face, like she would marry someone like that!

"Eh?" Goku said, so he wasn't going to be a great grandfather soon?

That was odd, because the family had a long history of eventually marrying those they dated.

"So what's he like?" Videl said.

"He's annoying" She said, making them all stare at her in shock. "He always has that cocky grin on his face, that just makes me want to punch his face in. He's cocky as hell, just because he's foreign and has a nice face doesn't mean, he's mister wonderful or anything."

They all blinked owlishly at her.

"Wow, Pan really takes after Vadal, huh?" Krillin said, blinking.

"And what's that supposed to me?" Videl said, with the gates of hell behind her.

"NOTHING!" Krillin said, sweating heavily.

"So he's a foreigner?" Videl said, she was suddenly all sun shines and rainbows which was a scary thing to look at. "Does he have the accent and everything?" she had a strong hunch that the young man would become her son in law in the future.

"Yeah but it's not that great" Pan said, " But I have to admit before Luke came along, I thought Uncle Mirai hair colour was the weirdest natural hair color, i've ever seen. I mean who has purple hair with blue eyes, these days?"

She was unaware that several eyes were widening and several people had actively stopped eating.

Most of the eyes unconsciously wandered to the Briefs family.

"What?" Bulma said, an unknown emotion came to her eyes and Vegeta hands clenched as his mind wandered to the place in his mind, which he swore he would never go again.

"Total bizarre" Pan said, unaware of the chaos she was causing. "And he looks like Uncle Mirai, you would have thought it would put me off but I don't even notice"

Now it was Mirai turn to look up, he looked ready to leave his seat.

"Pan" Her mother said, hoping she could settle this before any feelings were hurt. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Ah, yeah" Pan said, wondering why her mother wanted to see him. "He forced me to take a picture with him so now it's my screensaver" passing her phone to her mother.

Videl took it and pressed the power button, fully expecting to see her daughter with a young man who bore no resemblance to the little boy from all those years ago.

This was not what she saw.

The image that stared back him was a young man who looked like Mirai when Trunks was still baby with long purple hair tied back, hugging her clearly irritated daughter.

She couldn't help it.

She stared, she must have been staring at the image for a full five minutes before she finally came out of it.

"Gohan.." She said, after a long time, getting her husbands attention. "Come here"

The man got up and joined her wife and said. "What's up?"

She showed her husband the picture.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I-Is that?" He said, unable to believe it.

"What is it, Gohan?" Goku said, suddenly serious as both his eldest son and wife stared.

"Guys" Gohan said, with all seriousness, as he turned the phone around.

"I think Pan's found Trunk's"

All the Z fighters plus their families could only look at the image in shock.

"T-Trunks?" Bulma said, as her eyes finally rested on the image she had hoped to see for years.

The image of her own son and boy, had he grown up.

While Pan couldn't help but wonder why everyone was calling her boyfriend, Trunks.

His name wasn't Trunks.

It was Luke.

And scene!

Next chapter, pure chaos as Pan finds herself interrogated by an all too eager family about her new boyfriend Luke. And the Briefs family starts digging into the 'Richy' family. Review/ Fav and follow!

P.S. I don't have time to go through this chapter so I'll do this later on in the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


	9. Chapter 9

I do know own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Luke know that something was wrong, he had seen, way to many flying people today and it wasn't just Pan going to school.

He was alarmed to see Goku and Vegeta flying over the population of Japan, in search of something along with the rest of the Z fighters.

Never had he been so glad, to have a different Kai signature, than when he was Trunks, all he had to do was keep his unusually high Kai, underwraps.

And thank god, he travelled by vehicle, because he had seen one or two of the Z fighters walking through the crowd of people, enough to be make him feel uncomfortable.

Did they know, he was in Japan?

Had Pan somehow revealed that he was dating her and had shown them his picture?

He thought, someone like Pan wasn't one to go on and on about a Boyfriend but then again, he had this lovely talent of finding ways to annoy her, like nobody else could..

So he sighed.

It seemed, he wouldn't be picking Pan up from school today, for their date.

Ch 9: Avoiding the Z fighter's

It came as no surprise to anyone that Vegeta was the first to try and shake down Pan, trying to squeeze as much information as he could about her apparent new boyfriend.

Screw it, if he was shaking the son of Kakarot's, child!

He had been waiting for almost two decades for any news, on what happened to his Son's Soul and where it ended up, and now he was finding out, she had been dating a guy, who could have ended up with that soul, for a couple of days now and she didn't have, the brains to tell him!?

It took a total of six guys to restrain Vegeta and to free Pan from his tight, iron grip.

But Pan didn't have time to recover and heal the rash on both of her arms, when her Aunt Bulma said.

"Please, Pan. Tell us everything you know about this guy" looking absolutely serious as she held Pan's phone up in the air, showing the image that had turned a normal family dinner into this.

"Fine, but call him off!" Pan said, Vegeta looked like he was barely restrained in the chair.

Bulma sent her husband a pleading look, which did it's job in forcing the man to calm down.

For now.

"Pan" Her grandpa Goku said, making her look at him. "How long have you know this guy?"

"Do you mean, Luke?" Pan said, with a raised eyebrow, why would they want to know about him, of all people, sure he looked like a Uncle Mirai, but that was it.

Uncle Mirai was polite and kind while Luke went out of his way just to irritate her and she got the feeling that he enjoyed making the granddaughter of Hercule Satan flush, with embarrassment.

That alone made her irritated beyond measure, just imagining his annoying, cocky, know it all smile.

Pan truly felt like hitting something right now.

"Luke?" Krillin said, and he wasn't the only one surprised, somewhere in his mind, it still hadn't registered that Trunks soul, hadn't been in his body for almost two decades.

Of course, he wouldn't have the same name, if he was born in a different body.

"He's a foreigner that I met, a couple of days ago" Pan said, she was beginning to feel irritated again. "I accidentally dropped my student ID and he returned it to me. The next thing I know, I'm at the place he's staying and he tricked me into a date with him. One thing, lead to another and now he's my boyfriend. He's such a jerk."

And most of them, sweat dropped, at the venom they could hear from her mouth, it reminded them a lot like Vidal with Goten.

And if Pan was anything like her mother, that irritation could become something else, on a whole different level and they could be expecting, a new additions to the family, soon.

"Wait, so he's in Japan, right now?" Chi Chi said and that was all Vegeta needed to know, the full Saiyan was out of his restricted chair in a flash and out of the window, certain that he would find the person, who had hopefully inherited his son's soul.

He had yet to realize that his son's Kai, may be different now, and that it might be difficult to find because, it maybe on the level as an average human being.

"VEGETA, YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU!" Bulma shouted, when the Saiyan was gone, before she whipped around and glared at all those who could fly, and said.

"Carry me, now"

They all flinched back, Bulma grabbed a startled Gohan and gave him a glare, which made her son pick up from the ground rather quickly and follow after Vegeta.

And one by one the Z fighter's left.

None of them remembered to take Pan along with them, since she was the only one that actually know his Kai, and could track him down with it.

# Luke#

Luke, know if he just stayed in buildings and only took vehicles, than there was no way, they would find him unless Pan ratted him out.

Which he found, highly likely.

For once, he was glad he was stuck observing his father, in the safe indoors, even if he was in a boring meeting.

His father had never seen his son so eager to learn in his life, although the fact that his son had stationed himself in the corner away from the light, was a cause for concern and eyebrow raising.

"And thus, concludes our meeting for today" his father, Steve Richey said, to importantly dressed men and women around the room, as they all got up out of their chairs to politely say goodbye to each other, before going their own separate way's.

For Luke, it was a sign that he was no longer safe, much to his horror since he couldn't stay in the building for longer.

"Luke, let's go" His father said, in English and he took his time getting up, he cursed that he didn't wear a coat with the hood today.

"Yes, father" He said, also in English, as he thought up a plan to get him in and out of the limo without being spotted by one of the Z fighters, or those that who were related to them in some way.

Why were there so many goddamn people, related to one of the Z fighters!?

He followed the man behind him, hoping to use his father frame as an invisible cloak, of some kind and he stuck behind his father, but not close enough, to look like a total weirdo but close enough to make people think, he and his father had a pretty close relationship.

Which was true.

His eyes immediately swept the area when, he came into the busy streets of Japan.

He looked above.

Nothing.

What about right?

Thankfully, nothing.

Left?

Nothing.

Straight?

He couldn't see a thing, so he just had to trust his father, who was leading him to a safe path even though it was incredible risky to do so.

Luckily, there was no sign of certain individuals and he made it to the limousine safely, lucky the car had tinted windows so nobody could see into it.

It would have been a devaster, if one of them went down the road while a traffic jam was happening.

 _Safe_ , he thought.

"So dad" He said, making the man look at him. "Where are we going to next?"

"We're, going to have dinner with an important client in Japan, the Briefs" His father said, making his heart stop.

"Sorry, dad. What was that, I didn't quiet hear you" Luke said, he swore the man just said, they were having dinner with his former family, he must have heard wrong.

The man gave him a certain look and said, "I said, we're having dinner with this family called the briefs, They run Capsule Corp, a very profitable business. I heard the current head looks like you. I heard that there are three people in the world that share the same face, I wonder if that's why, my past colleagues were so eager for me to meet the current brief head"

 _Eager indeed._ He thought, trying to imagine his father reaction to a blue haired, much older version, of the old him, up close and personal, while it wasn't hard, to imagine how the dinner with the briefs will go, as all of them would no doubt be staring at him and giving him no privacy, what's so ever while he was there.

A stalking Vegeta, is a very Creepy Vegeta, and he really didn't want the man's, nose up in his business.

He needed to find some way out of this.

So he set 'pretend your sick so you don't have to go' into action and started coughing.

"Luke, are you alright?" His father said, his son was suddenly going into a coughing fit.

"*cough* *cough*. I'm *cough* a-alright" Luke said, coughing as his father put his hand on his forehead, he willed his kai to heat up that particular area of his body.

"Luke, your burning up" His father said, and Luke instantly felt bad about making his father worry.

But it was either this, or find himself being stalked by everybody from his past life for the rest of his time in Japan and even than, he didn't know if some of the Z fighters would follow him back to England.

It was highly possible.

He faked breathing heavily and made his face look flushed.

"You're obviously not fine, Luke" His father said, "You can't possibly attend the dinner like this. When we get to the hotel, I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day, feel free to call room service for anything you need"

"*cough* *cough* b-but what about, the dinner?" He said.

"Stay in bed. You will not be attending, because your mother will kill me, if she found out, you were up all night, outside, when you have cold" His father said, "Just focus on getting better, son"

"Thank, you, dad" He said, with a smile as they drove into the Hotel.

#Two days later#

He had successfully dodged a bullet but his only concern, was if his father had talked about him, with the brief's, since he looked like the current head of the business.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he saw it was Pan.

He debated on whether or not to answer, until he realized, they were going to find him anyway so why should he avoid his girlfriend like this and said.

"Hello, beautiful"

A smile burst from his lips at the silence and silent fuming on the end.

Oh, he had missed this.

"You, jerk. Why have you been ignoring me for the past few days!?" Pan voice burst out.

"I have a life outside of you, you know" He said, before he said slyly. "Or, did you miss me so much that you were just beginning to see me?"

"Who would want to see, you jerk!" Pan said.

"Aw, that's not very nice to say to your boyfriend" He said, faking hurt.

And Pan was sputtering on the other end.

This was fun.

He could always count on Pan, for enjoyment.

"So, what do you want?" He said, and there was a long pause at the end, boy, whatever she must need must be really hard, for her to ask.

"I want you to meet my parent's" She said.

And after a while, he just had to say.

"Your joking right?"

 _Unfortunately for him, this was no joke._

And scene!

Next chapter, Luke meet's the family, purely for enjoyment while Pan tries to normalize her family as much as she can, which is not proving to be a easy task. Review/fav and follow!

z on resting"


	10. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Dragon Ball.

Enjoy!

Should he meet Pan parents?

Luke couldn't help but think, but more importantly how soon would it be until Pan spilled where he lived and have the whole Z fighters at his door step?

Sigh.

Did he even have a choice?

He might as well get this over with, anyway, it's not like anybody cares about him except for Piccolo.

Maybe if he was luckily, he could see Piccolo.

He texted his father about going to his girlfriend's house in case he was detained.

He did not realize that he forgot to tell his dad that he even had a girlfriend until the very next moment, the man was calling him about it.

It was a very awkward moment for him, because he hadn't really shown any interest in the young females around him and now he suddenly had a girlfriend.

The man wanted to know everything and would no doubt calling mother and big sister about his apparent Japanese girlfriend.

Luckily, before it could get too deep, he cut the call off and throw on anything that did not have the Capsule Corp logo.

It had become his thing to never dress in a way that reminded anybody of his other self.

Even if the person did not know there was another version of him in the universe.

Luckily all his clothes were English brands that had no connection to the corporation what so ever.

He wore a black t-shirt, over a puffy short green coat and underneath that were some jeans and high tops.

He didn't want to wear, full out fighter shoes, but he still wanted to be flexible.

He then ranted the bike out again, 10 minutes later he drove to a flower shop and brought some flowers, he may not necessary like the people he was visiting but that did not mean he wanted to be rude.

He wasn't meeting them as Trunks but Pan's new boyfriend Luke.

He then began to drive to Pan's house, he was slightly surprised because the long-stretched house hadn't changed a bit in 20 years.

He honestly did not know where to park, so he parked near a tree, it was good thing that the motorbike had a no theft mode.

Technology has really gone a long way in the past 30 years.

He then did some last-minute touch up's, making sure the flowers weren't wrinkled before bravely ringing the doorbell.

He made sure that his Kai was capped and that of an average human being.

"That's odd. Who could that be at the door?" Said, a somewhat subdued voice, he had to blinked because he was suddenly hit with memories of a women who was always very welcoming when he and Goten came over, even when she had a baby.

Footsteps were soon heard coming to the door, before the sound of the door unlocking was heard and the door opened to reveal a Vidal who was clearly middle aged and had grown her hair out instead of keeping it short.

She wasn't the only one in shock.

Ch 10: Hi, I'm Luke.

52-year-old, Vidal out right stared at what could only be described as a young Mirai Trunks but with long purple hair, appearing at her doorstep.

It was only through his years of experience, that Luke didn't out right stare at her as much she was doing, as memories threatened to invade his mind.

He decided to go with a gentleman smile and say. "Is Pan, home? I'm Luke. She told me to come over?"

Because he did not have his original vocal cords there was no way, his voice sounded like either version of Trunks.

So his clearly different voice with an English accent, made her snap out of her trance.

"Vidal, who is it?" Said, a voice that sent waves of nostalgia at his way.

Even after so many years, he would recognize anywhere.

Gohan Son.

"Please come in, she's in the living room" Said, Vidal, turning around, while trying to get a view of him from every angle as she took the flowers and he followed her inside.

Every step held another memory for him.

This was not good.

If he wasn't careful, he could lose himself and show he really did not want to be here.

They came to the living room that was just one of the many living rooms in the estate.

Didn't he know that feeling.

Soon a man, who looked slightly older then the man he remembered from his memories came into view.

If he was the other Trunks, there was no way he would be able to keep his composure because of history.

But he wasn't.

There was no such history, no such super deep relationship between them, but that didn't mean he wasn't completely unaffected by the man's appearance.

He honestly could not look at the man, so he tried to look somewhere else and noticed Pan was next to her Father.

Gohan was out right staring at him.

Seeing her stunned face, made his mischief self-prop up, it gave him the courage to continue.

"Gohan..." Vidal said, with somewhat strained smile. "This is Luke. Pan new boyfriend."

The man seemed to finally stop staring at him.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Luke said, in a voice that clearly was not Trunks own. "You have a very beautiful daughter."

He got the reaction he wanted.

Pan face exploded into redness.

How could that in front of her own parents!?

She wanted to smack him!

Did he have no shame!?

 **His inner tease, was satisfied.**

Both Gohan and Vidal blinked owlishly.

He was very bold...

And was their little girl who hadn't blushed since she was little, now blushing like a red tomato?

"Luke. Why don't you take a seat and I'll come back with something for you to eat" Vidal said, while there was clearly cookies and cake on the table.

"Actually-" Luke began but she was gone like the wind.

Leaving, Gohan, Pan and Luke to social in extremely awkward harmony.

Pan had never seen such an awkward atmosphere before and she wished her dad or boyfriend wasn't in the same room.

Luke gave very short answers and didn't seem very interested while her dad, was trying to make small talk.

Meanwhile Luke was willing to bet that Vidal was calling the rest of the Z Fighter's over.

And his assumption proved to be correct, an hour later after she had returned with more cookies, the door-bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" Vidal said, trying to be as nature as possible and if he did not know any better, he would have thought she had no idea who it was, she sat up and want to the door.

The next thing he heard was a hoard of footsteps, as the Z fighters tried to walk in like regular human being's even going so far as to dress like civilians, instead of their fighting uniforms, even Piccolo was dressed as if his green skin and those things on his head did not exist.

To him there was never a more hilarious scene.

Luckily the hilariousness had prevented him from outright staring at every one of them, especially his past life parents.

It was creepy seeing Goten, who used to be younger then him and still very much a kid, now a full-grown man.

Mirai Trunks was not present, because it would probably be too big of a 'shock' for him.

Pan put her head in her hands, it's not like she could pretend that Piccolos appearance did not exist to Luke.

"Luke...meet my extended family" She said, she could feel Luke eyes linger onto Piccolo.

Would he run?

Many guys who had been interested in her, ran at the sight of her family.

Ran through the window, the door and even the roof.

And nobody could blame them.

Each one of family, except for the females looked like bulging monster's.

.

.

But that wasn't what happened.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Luke Richey "He said, boldly.

Huh?

He was still here!?

Then the Z fighters introduced themselves one by one, impressed that he hadn't ran.

Yet.

Luke tried his best to ignore the very heavy stare coming from his former father.

He wondered how the man could cause him to feel pain just by glaring at him but then again, he was Vegeta.

His former mother had a look of longing in her eyes which confused him.

Why would she care?

"So, Luke" Bulma said, suddenly imputing. "Are you still at school? What subject are you studying?" Extremely interested in his education.

 _Auntie!_ Pan thought, wanting this to end.

"I'm actually not in school. Mrs Briefs. I graduated with a degree in multiple subjects." He said.

"Hold on!" Pan said, interrupting him, this was clearly the first time she heard of it. "How old are you?" Could it be she was dating some 20-year-old!?

"17 years old" He said.

"What!?" She said, impossible, wouldn't that mean this ass of a guy was a genius!?

His inner mischief was flaring up.

"What? Are you flunking class? Do you want me to help you out?" He said with a teasing smile on his face, his expression no longer looked like the teasing smile of Vegeta, completely forgetting that about a dozen eyes were focusing on his face.

Pan face was red once again.

She was indeed, getting subpair results but she would never ask this jerk to help her willingly!

"Ah, a young girl blooming" Krillin said.

"WHO'S A YOUNG GIRL!" Pan yelled, with fire in her eyes that resembled her mother a lot.

The much older man cowered.

"Richy" Said the voice that he really did not want to hear right now.

Vegeta.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to be Steve Richey?" Vegeta said.

Damn.

"That's my dad's name. How do you know my father?" Luke said, he might as well confess now.

The rest was surprised to hear the identity of his father.

"We had a dinner with him, yesterday night" Vegata said. "He did say he had a son and a daughter as well"

 _Damn it, dad! How much did you blab!?_ Luke thought.

But then again, the man was very proud of his family.

"He told us that his son was unfortunately sick so he couldn't come" Vegeta said. "You look quiet well"

Damn it.

 _Old man, I'm no longer that little boy who couldn't lie to you properly! I'm a lot more experienced this time around!_ Luke thought.

"What can I say? I've got a stronger than normal immune system, then regular people" Luke said.

"Is that right?" Vegeta said.

Everybody could feel the tension between them.

Somebody was wise enough to try and cut their connection to each other off, quickly.

"So, boy" Hercule Satan said, drawing his attention away.

Hercule had the eyes of a hawk, as he said in a deadly voice.

" **How long have you been dating my granddaughter**?"

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"About a week" Luke said.

"Can you fight?" Hercule said.

"GRANDPA!" Pan yelled.

Luke blinked, actually everybody was wondering about that.

Could Luke fight?

"Um. I'm a pretty passive guy. I'll rather avoid a fight if I can" He said.

Vegeta sneered like a dog.

Bulma gave her husband a well-placed glare.

The man's glare loosened up.

It was times like this that she forgot that it was normal for a male to not train the whole day for years straight and disappear from time, coming back almost a year later saying nothing.

"But It's standard for each member of my family to be an expert in one fighting style. For safety reasons" Luke said, getting their ears perking.

"Is that so?" Hercule said, before he said without warning.

"TAKE MY PUNCH!"

The fist flew towards his face.

"LUKE!" Pan said, ready to jump in and save him, what on earth was her grandfather doing!?

But it was too late.

There was a shockwave going off when the fist finally made contact.

No.

It did not make contact, in the last millisecond, Luke had shifted his head a bit so the first missed him by a breath.

All the Z fighters had clearly seen it.

Sure, Hercule was a joke compared to them but they could not forgot that he was still the strongest amongst the human's, that weren't genetically modified or could powerup.

Luke shouldn't have been able to dodge that but he did.

His abilities were higher than a regular human.

Luke collapsed on the chair.

Or not.

"Amazing! As expected of the world's strongest man. Even in old age you're so strong!" Luke said, feeling like barfing as he praised the old man to the heavens.

"Hmph" Hercule said, clearly eating it up. "Since you manage to dodge, then I'll accept you and teach you some things."

Everybody was fully prepared to roll their eyes, losing interested in Luke.

Good.

Then his phone suddenly rang.

"It's my dad" Luke said, getting out his phone and looking. "I got to go Pan. It was nice meeting your family"

He just preyed that she never met his.

"Let me get the door" Vidal said, since the door was locked.

" _Thank you, ma'am_ " He said, in English.

" _No, problem. Feel free to come back any time_." Vidal replied, very surprised at first but her dad had course given her english lesson when she was young.

"I think I will" He said, walking out and getting on the bike, Vidal watched his leave and Bulma was very tempted to do also.

Nobody said anything for a while.

"So that was Luke" Vidal said, before smiling. "I wonder when I'll be expecting babies soon?"

"MOM!" Pan yelled red faced.

"Your grandpa, approves" Hercule said, in a good mood.

"GRANDPA!" Pan yelled, now to her grandpa.

"Well, as long as my daughter's happy." Her father said.

"DAD!" Pan yelled.

At first none of them could see it, but when they saw both of them sitting together and interacting.

"I just got some feedback from King Kai" Goku said, speaking for the first time since getting here, the only reason why he hadn't been speaking was because he was concentrating.

"And what did he say?" Vegeta said.

"King Kai say's, he's 80% positive that, that was Trunks soul" Goku said.

Everybody was stunned.

So, Pan really was dating Trunks.

That was all Vegeta and Bulma needed to know.

Nobody could have imagined this 30 years ago.

 _He look's happy._ Piccolo thought.

 _He was happy for him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Pan finds Luke playing video games in her own house, when she comes home from school. To make matters worse, her mother is determined to get their relationship going by asking them to shop for groceries together. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
